


dancing queen

by edendolly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, I Ship It, Mentioned Kim Dahyun, Princess Hirai Momo, alright these work, dahyun hates momo but she ends up addicted, imma try to be funny, is this weird?, lol bye now, momo and dahyun bickering is cute, momo is a baddie tho, momo very big pp, ppl big simp for momo, tf are these tags, titan and dwarf, um lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edendolly/pseuds/edendolly
Summary: this work is inspired by the manga The Titan's Bride,basically this work is made by a person called eden,who is telling me how to write and what to write,she is currently in the hospital,when she has recovered she will take authority of this fanfic,this fanfic is about titan momo shifting dahyun into her world as her bride,she summoned her using powers to connect soulmates. but dahyun is a normal human - in momo's world - a dwarf. more will be explained in the prolouge.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. prologue

Momo Hirai:

weight :85 kg  
height: 8''9  
age:19  
race: titan

dahyun kim

LMAAOOO WHY IS THE PIC SO BIG 

weight : 48 kg  
height : 5''5  
age:17  
race: dwarf


	2. race explanation.

titan:  
the dominant race,very strong and has the second biggest population,their traditions are a festival where they throw a big party at the castle and celebrate on new years,they also have a fun and loving tradition where everyone sends cute letters to the others and their loves ones. the royal family of the titan race is momo,her sibling,and her mother and father,the king and queen. they are a very respected family and are known for their kindness.

dwarfs:  
an extinct race,the reasoning was because the dwarfs were mostly meant to marry elites like titans,but titan's sperm was very toxic to them,so some of them who ended up marrying other fellow dwarfs were to be depented on to keep the dwarf race going on,however they went extinct also to hate crimes and racism,they were called useless and many other bad things,even tho they were the most wanted race they also got a lot of haters. the dwarfs were known to be the wanted wife/ husband race,the ideal race and the elegant race.

elves/elfs??:  
omg those- they are a very smart race and are very elegant,they design and collabrate with the titan race a lot,they design the hirai family's clothes and weapons when they go to war,they even preform at events and are known to have soft and loving personalities,and are known for their poems and their amazing art talent.


	3. chapter 1 bitchessss

dahyun had just returned from her last day of highschool,setting down her phone on her bedside table as she sat down on her bed and pulled her pillow up,only to see the photo of her and hiro,a guy she liked for as long as she can remember,as she stared at the photograph she got lost in it,going back in memory.

_"hey! pass me that ball!" dahyun looked to her side,hearing a very fimiliar voice..she heard it before but it was a blur,it was that one guy her friends kept telling her about,she grabbed the ball and sent it flying to hiro,which ended up hitting his head and making him fall down._

_dahyun's eyes widened as she ran towards him,tears in her eyes "are you ok?" dahyun held his hand._

dahyun snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed her surrondings changing..red flag. she freaked out but she couldnt move whatever she tried. in a blink of an eye,she was in what looked like a hall,surrounded by walls with prints on them,it looked..unreal..and it was too big.. **too big.**

she looked ahead and saw a big..like huge lady staring down at her. a slight smile on her face as her bangs hid her eyes "i finally found you..my bride." the strange lady said as dahyun furrowed her eyebrows,slapping her hand that was now in front of her for support away. quickly crawling back and glaring "and who are you?" dahyun said,about to start roasting the shit out of her,but something made dahyun pause.

_a giggle...its nostalgic..deja vu..did she hear it before_

she snapped back to reality,"i am momo hirai,your soulmate,also your future wife. we can talk more about this in my room." momo swiftly picked dahyun up as she walked to her room,all the maids staring and some even tearing up,but..why are they all giant? did dahyun become tinier? dahyun sure was bamboozled as she kicked momo "this is a crime! i know my laws and my rights! i wont allow you to kidnap me!" dahyun gripped momo's hair and pulled it.

momo hissed in pain but ignored it. huffing as she patted dahyun's back,when momo has reached her said bedroom,she sat dahyun down sofly as she sat in front of her on a chair. "dahyun kim,is it? you are currently sitting in front of momo hirai,the next to be queen of elta,the titan country,and the biggest and most fancy country in all this world,you are here from the human world. you are considered a dwarf in this world. you will soon become my wife." momo explained,crossing her legs and sighing. dahyun's head spun as she rubbed her eyes.

"and what if i dont want to become your wife? what if i refuse? you wont force me right?" dahyun asked as momo nodded "no i wont..thats not what a queen doe-" "ok then can i leave?" momo just stared blankly at dahyun "you do realize you are truly my soulmate? right?" momo asked as dahyun just stared "and what proves that?" "titan magic" "the fuck is that?" momo choked on her spit as she gave dahyun a judgemental look "dont use that language,its rude,learn some manners woman." "the fuck did you just cal-" "language!" momo exclaimed as dahyun glared. "you sure care about manners,who doesnt swear these days?" "everyone" "shut up you donkey,also why am i tiny?" dahyun asked as she fixed her hair looking in the mirror.

"um you are a dwarf here,we are titans,you came from a foreign world,you wont understand,you're probably too dumb for that" "um i was at the top of my class" "which class? special needs?" "i am probably smarter than you,oompa loompa."


End file.
